Why say, ME?
by UI21
Summary: hanya karena aku tidak ingin, apa harus menghancurkan seluruh hidupku. takdir kembali menuntunku menuju jalan meski harus memaksakan kehendakku. hinata, aku sebenarnya?
1. Chapter 1

**WHY say, ME**

Genre : Romance-Mystery

Pairing : Sasuke, U x Hinata, H

Rate: T (terkadang bisa jadi M )

Author: UI21

 **Chapter 1.**

"Semuanya masih seperti biasanya, kehidupan sma yang membosankan" gumam seorang gadis di atas atap. Sebut saja namanya hinata, gadis sma kelas 2-A yang sedang berdiri menyender di samping pagar. Melepas jaket yang sejak tadi menutupi seragam sekolahnya, lalu kembali menyeruput susu kaleng rendah lemak yang di bawahnya dari rumah, pandangannya teralihkan oleh suara teriakan seseorang.

"akh... a-aampunn" ujar seorang gadis yang kini terlihat sedang tersungkur di bawah pohon, rambut hitam panjangnya terlihat sangat indah dimainkan angin, sayang sekali jika harus kotor seperti itu. Menghela napas 'itu menurutku sih'.

Pakaiannya terlihat lusuh entah apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Setelahnya kulihat tiga orang gadis beranjak menghampirinya.

"apa? Ampun katamu?" samar-samar terdengar suara seorang gadis lain – dari penampilannya yang cukup terlihat mencolok itu? ah aku ingat dia kakak kelas yang terkenal sebagai salah satu primadona sekolah ini, selain haruno sakura dan yamanaka ino. kalau tidak salah namanya karin- yang kemudian menarik rambut si gadis malang tadi. Sepertinya dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat gadis di depannya kembali menangis. Setelahnya gadis berambut panjang itu kemudian mendorongnya dengan keras.

"ini akan menjadi tontonan yang menarik" ujarku menyamankan posisiku untuk melihat kejadian yang cukup menghibur itu.

Memangnya siapa yang tak kenal dengan primadona berambut merah itu, dia bahkan di juluki sebagai primadona tersadis di sekolah ini apalagi jika sudah berkaitan dengan sasuke. Dari gosip yang beredar kudengar bahwa mencari masalah dengan karin sama saja dengan mencari neraka baru

di dunia ini dan kurasa itu bukanlah gosip semata sekarang.

Dan sudah pasti semua ini penyebabnya adalah...

"oh, jadi uchiha itu lagi ya?" ujar hinata lagi

Kini karin dan teman-temannya terlihat sedang menggunting rambut gadis malang itu. 'kasihan, padahal rambutnya sangat indah' gumamku lagi. Setelah puas bermain –mungkin- akhirnya karin dan teman-temannya itu berlalu pergi.

Merasa tontonanku selesai aku pun berbalik ingin pergi namun kakiku kembali berhenti saat ku dengar suara gadis itu lagi, tapi kini berbeda dia bertedengar berteriak.

Sebuah senyuman tanpa sadar tersungging di wajahku

"ini akan semakin menarik, uchiha" ujarku kini benar-benar beranjak pergi.

"akh, sial kenapa pula sekolah ini harus begitu ketat dengan urusan seragam sekolah sih".

Melangkah turun dari atap setelah merapikan penampilanku lagi, jaket tebal menutupi seragam sma yang terlalu kekecilan menurut sang empunya terutama di bagian dada yang begitu sempit dia rasakan. Rambut lavendernya sengaja di urai dengan poni tebal yang membuat wajahnya semakin tak terlihat di tambah dengan kaca mata besar khas dengan tampilan seorang kutu buku.

Baru beberapa anak tangga suara dering handphone menghentikan langkahnya. Segera saja gadis itu merogoh saku jaketnya, "my money" tertera di layar handphone membuat senyuman kacil tersirat di wajahnya yang begitu manis namun tertutupi oleh tampilan barunya.

"ada apa?"

"kau ini? Selalu saja begitu. Setidaknya berikanlah salam hormatmu pada senpai paling cantikmu ini, hina-chan?"

"hai hai, hitomi nee-san. Ada apa kamu menelponku?"

"kawai... ehh begini hina-chan, target selanjutnya benar berada di sekolah tempatmu sekarang. Namanya megumi mei, dia kelas 2-c aku akan mengirimkan biodata lengkapnya nanti. Dia cantik loh? Apalagi rambutnya yang indah itu mengingatkanku pada rambutmu dulu" dari suaranya kini ia terlihat mulai serius, dan itu berarti tugas kali ini pasti dari klien tertentu.

Sadar akan ucapan senpai yang mulai keluar masalah aku pun segera memotong ucapannya.

"langsung saja, nee-san apa yang klien inginkan kali ini?"

"kamu ini, bersantailah sejenak ok. Tugas kali ini tergolong cukup mudah"

"hmm" gumamku, 'apa perkiraanku salah, ya?'

"klien hanya ingin kmau mengawasinya di sekolah dari yang dia katakan sepertinya megumi ini merupakan korban pembullyan namun dia tidak bisa melaporkannya ke polisis karena anak yang membullynya adalah anak dari teman dekat

keluarganya sendiri, jadi-"

"aku mengerti, aku hanya tinggal menjaganya bukan?"

"singkat kata begitulah"

"baiklah, aku akan bekerja mulai besok saja. Sudah ya mee-san aku sudah masuk sekarang?"

"hai-hai, jaa nee hana-chan"

Menghela napas sejenak, hinata kemudian mempercepat langkahnya tanpa menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ada seseorang yang terus mengawasi tingkah lakunya.

Seseorang yang bahkan kehadirannya tidak ia rasakan telah mengawasinya bahkan sejak ia baru menginjakkan kakinya di atap sekolah itu tadi.

"kena kau, hi-na-ta"

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**WHY say, ME**

Genre : Romance-Mystery

Pairing : Sasuke, U x Hinata, H

Rate: T-M

Author: UI21

 **Chapter 1.**

.

.

.

...

...

"klien hanya ingin kamu mengawasinya di sekolah dari yang dia katakan sepertinya megumi ini merupakan korban pembullyan namun dia tidak bisa melaporkannya ke polisis karena anak yang membullynya adalah anak dari teman dekat

keluarganya sendiri, jadi-"

"aku mengerti, aku hanya tinggal menjaganya bukan?"

"singkat kata begitulah"

"baiklah, aku akan bekerja mulai besok saja. Sudah ya mee-san aku sudah masuk sekarang?"

"hai-hai, jaa nee hana-chan"

Menghela napas sejenak, hinata kemudian mempercepat langkahnya tanpa menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ada seseorang yang terus mengawasi tingkah lakunya.

Seseorang yang bahkan kehadirannya tidak ia rasakan telah mengawasinya bahkan sejak ia baru menginjakkan kakinya di atap sekolah itu tadi.

"kena kau, hi-na-ta"

 **Hinata POV**

Seperti biasanya sepulang sekolah aku harus singgah ke perpustakaan terlebih dahulu, ini sudah menjadi rutinitas baru sejak aku mengajukan diri menjadi penjaga perpustakaan bahkan sejak hari pertama aku masuk ke sekolah ini, tepatnya seminggu yang lalu.

Sebagai seorang penjaga perpustakaan aku ditugaskan untuk selalu memastikan keadaan perpustakaan sepulang sekolah bahkan tidak jarang harus merapikan buku –itu sih sudah wajar- tapi...

Drok drok

Suara pintu di depanku sedang di dobrak, selanjutnya pasti ada suara yang memanggil namaku, 1, 2, 3 dan...

"nona hiruka! Buka pintunya sekarang" ujar orang di balik pintu itu

"hai hai" ujar ku tenang, segera ku buka pintu itu.

Sebagai seorang penjaga perpustakaan sudah pasti aku memiliki kuncinya juga, selain sensei

Anko tentunya. Pasti dia sudah pulang di jam istirahat habis tadi, karena itu pula dia memberiku kunci gandanya.

Hiruka adalah nama penyamaranku selama melakukan penyamaran di sekolah ini, lebih tepatnya hiruka hitomi. Itu satu-satunya nama yang cocok dipilihkan nee-san untukku. Lagipula nama itu mengingatkanku pada diriku yang sebenarnya, hitomi yang berarti pupil mata dan hiruka yang berarti sangat jauh. Mengingatkanku pada pekerjaanku sekarang yang harus memakai lensa kontak hitam di tambah kacamata tebal. Pakaian yang tertutup ditambah dandanan culun, sukses menyamarkan diriku selama 1 minggu ini. Kembali ke tempatku semula...

Suara pintu yang berhasil di buka membuyarkan lamunanku, seorang laki-laki berseragam sepertiku sedang berdiri dengan angkuhnya di hadapanku sekarang.

"kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya datar

"maaf uchiha-san, saya baru selesai piket" ujarku sambil menunduk setelah membuka pintu lebih lebar dan memberinya jalan untuk lewat.

Pasti ada yang bertanya mengapa aku tidak gagap? itu karena tergagap di saat berada dalam penyamaranku sekarang sangat tidak menguntungkan apalagi di depan orang yang tampak begitu aneh sepertinya sekarang.

"hn," ujarnya lalu beranjak pergi.

Menghela napas lagi, "tidak bisakah dia keluar lewat jendela itu saja" ujarku melirik jendela di samping perpustakaan yang sengajanya selalu kubiarkan tidak terkunci agar aku tidak perlu selalu membukakan pintu untuknya. Apa kau takut adanya Pencuri? Mana ada pencuri yang mau mengambil buku-buku yang bahkan siswa di sekolah ini saja malas meminjamnya.

Kalian pasti tahu siapa orang yang menggucapkan 'hn' setiap dalam percakapannya seperti tadi ,kan.

Uchiha sasuke, yang dipanggil sebagai sang pangeran sekolah yang terkenal karena ketampanan dan kepintarannya dan jangan lupa anak dari investor terbesar di sekolah ini. Setidaknya itulah informasi yang kudapatkan dari gosip yang kudengar saat sengaja berpura-pura tidur di kelas, sasuke merupakan siswa yang cerdas bahkan jika dia ingin dia bisa saja lulus dari sekolah ini lebih cepat jika dia ingin, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi saat dia masih kelas 1 sasuke

bahkan pernah menjadi salah satu asisten dosen di universitas terkemuka di jepang.

'Lalu untuk apa dia masih betah di sekolah ini?' entahlah hanya dia yang tahu jawabannya.

Tapi, entah kenapa dia suka sekali tidur di perpustakaan hingga lewat jam pulang seperti tadi, pernah sekali aku menanyakannya dan dengan entengnya dia berkata,

"ini tempat teraman untukku bersembunyi di sekolah"

tapi kan tetap saja jendela terbuka begitu, dia masih mau menunggu hingga di bukakan pintu.

"Dasar uchiha bodoh"

kulanjutkan pekerjaanku dan segera mengunci pintu dan beranjak pulang.

"Malam ini, neji nee-san tidak akan ke rumah jadi aku bisa bebas apalagi besok hari minggu. Berarti aku hanya perlu membeli persedian makanan seadanya saja" ujarku saat berjalan di lorong sekolah.

Selama melarikan diri dari hyuga aku memang tak bisa mengelak bahwa semua itu berkat bantuan neji-san, sehingga aku mau tidak mau aku harus memberinya kabar tentang keadaan dan keberadaanku padanya.

Selama di perjalanan yang kulihat hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja yang kini terlihat sedang ada di sekolah, itupun pasti karena mengikuti acara klub mereka.

Aku? Aku hanya ikut klub botani, anggota lainnya? Tidak ada hanya ada aku dan sensei ryoko-san saja, itupun kalau ia datang mengingat di usianya yang sudah menua dan sering sakit-sakitan. Kuharap dia sudah membaik, aku cukup tertarik dengan caranya berbicara yang begitu bijak.

"ikat tali sepatumu, nano hiruka?" ujar seseorang di belakangku dengan nada anehnya lagi saat memanggil namaku.

Tanpa perlu menengok siapa orang yang memberitahukan itu, langsung saja aku berjongkok merapikan ikat sepatu hari ini aku memang memakai sepatu ikat karena sepatuku yang biasa belum kering tadi pagi. Pandanganku sempat teralihkan saat ada suara motor yang berhenti di sampingku,

"naiklah, ku antar kau pulang"

Mengikat sepatuku kembali dan yakin kali ini takkan lepas lagi, melihat sang pangeran yang katanya terkenal karena kepintarannya ini tapi malah terlihat begitu bodoh beberapa menit lalu, dan satu lagi karena ketampanannya? kulirik wajahnya, dia cukup menarik seandainya sifat angkuhnya itu tidak ada.

"kau akan jatuh cinta padaku, jika kau melihatku seperti itu hin- hiruka" ujarnya lagi kini

dengan tampang mengejeknya.

sekarang aku tahu 'satu lagi kelebihannya, terlalu ke-pede-an' gumamku lagi, lalu berbalik dan beranjak pergi tanpa menghiraukannya yang sejak tadi terus menatapku tajam.

Saat akan melewati gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba motor sasuke berhenti tepat di depanku.

"naik, atau aku akan memaksamu" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan helm padaku

"helm, siapa itu uchiha-san?" tanyaku saat terpakasa mengambil helm itu, lihat saja darimana uchiha ini mengambil helm berwarn pink seperti ini

"dasar kutu buku, cepat pakai nanti ku tinggal" ujarnya mengalihkan pandangan

"kalau gitu terima kasih, silahkan pergi saja duluan tidak-"

"cih, cepat naik nona hiruka atau akan kujadikan kau kekasihku-"

-hey ayolah menjadi kekasih uchiha ini sama saja mencari neraka di sekolah

ini, apalagi dengan si karin itu. Ya.. meskipun aku sebenarnya tidak takut dengannya tapi itu tetap saja akan menyulitkan pekerjaanku nantinya-.

"ok, ok " ujarku langsung memakai helm itu dan langsung naik ke motornya, sekilas kulihat wajah terkejutnya saat aku memotong ucapannya tadi, mungkin karena baru kali ini dia melihatku membantah ucapannya.

"pegangan" ujarnya setelah kudengar ia sempat menghela napas. Setelahnya ia kemudian menyalakan mesin motornya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, terpaksa aku berpegangan pada ujung jaketnya, namun tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku hingga melingkar di pinggangnya.

"apa yang kau lakuk-"

"diamlah, sekarang turuti aku dan pegangan lebih erat, nona kutu buku" ujarnya lagi dengan menekan kata terakhirnya.

Mendengarnya aku hanya bisa mendengus sebal. satu lagi panggilan aneh yang dia berikan padaku. Lalu saat aku memeluk pinggangnya, barulah ia melepaskan tangannya yang sejak tadi menggenggam tanganku. Kembali memegang stir dan langsung memacu motornya di jalan raya, samar-samar kudengar dia berkata sesuatu.

"dasar payah".

.

.

.

tbc

sebelum dan setelahnya (pidato dikit gpp kn) mau ngucapin maaf jika ada salah-salah ketik karena juga masih dalam proses belajar, okay...

langsung aja karena gak pantai komentar jadi kalau sempat komentar ya biar sama-sama bisa tau kekurangannya dimana.

Balasan Review:

 **oortaka** , semoga saja tetap seru silahkan membaca lanjutannya ya

 **ashura darkname** , terima kasih dan komentarnya di tunggu lagi ya

 **hnisa sahina** , iya terima kasih sarannya

 **mikyu** , terima kasih banyak buat sarannya. Kami akan ingat dan lain kali bisa lebhih baik lagi

 **hinataholic** , terima kasih atas komentarnya

Buat semua yang udah baca juga terima kasih banyak ya…. Kalau sempat komentar juga ya.. please..

*Hubungi kami bisa lewat:

Facebook_ arna ulfah uftif

Line _ uftifah21


End file.
